


I Am The Heir

by lighthouseglow



Series: DC By Night [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cats, Diary/Journal, Female Protagonist, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Trevelyan got embraced and now she has to get used to being an English vampire in Washington DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Criminally Vulgar

**Author's Note:**

> So I ported Lily Trevelyan from Dragon Age into my first-ever tabletop game; this journal should help me figure her out as I go.

1 December 2015

There’s a stack of stuff I need to read, but because I’m lazy and tired and can’t think straight I’m…not reading it. Long flight from London—I don’t fly often and the jet lag is hitting me pretty hard. Whee. There was a very handsome guy skulking around after I arrived at the chantry and he helped me with getting used to my fangs. We can hide them when they’re not in use, he said; I totally made a fool of myself because I’m just a neonate who isn’t used to being a vampire yet. He’s taken. He has to be taken.

I know that my sire, whoever he was, had a comfortable leather couch and chillout trance on the stereo. He wouldn’t let me leave it for three days, feeding me when I was conscious enough to eat. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if coffee and soda were forbidden. Helena, by the way, who’s looking after me, has had about two thousand cups of coffee…or at least acts like it.

My name is Lily, I am tired and this is my journal.


	2. At The Dawn of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, actually I got...hungry and couldn't resist drinking enough cat blood to tide me over, but at least I have a companion now!!!

Found a cat today!

Well, actually I got...hungry and couldn't resist drinking enough cat blood to tide me over, but at least I have a companion now!!!

...I just hope Helena takes the news well.


End file.
